Explosion Liberation
by MisterP
Summary: Sequel to Diglett Day and second of Daycare trilogy. Angie doesn't understand why the Voltorb she's caring for are unusually unstable. Her parents teach her the benefits of liberation. Fourth of July One-Shot. Minor MorpheusShipping, AshxAngie, SatoAo


**Like the preview said on my profile page, I made another story of Angie at the daycare dealing with certain Pokémon and their wild instincts. What better day to do so than the Fourth of July? I figured it as much since I haven't made a holiday fic of Independence Day as of yet. I guess, in a way, this would be a respective sequel to **_**Diglett Day**_**, but really. In my opinion, it seems more like another episode in Angie's life.**

**Of course, there **_**is**_** the side story of Ash and friends that I'm adding for some minor MorpheusShipping… and some comic relief to coincide the main story on Angie's side. After all, she still pretty much has a crush on the hero as far as I know, and that's not much unfortunately. **

**So now, please enjoy…**

* * *

Pokémon are unique beings.

These creatures roam the lands, explore the seas, and soar the skies of this world. There are even more Pokémon yet to be seen living in this world as there have been others discovered living in other dimensions and even outer space. There may even be certain species that have not been discovered yet. Each Pokémon is different from the other with some sort of ability, skill, talent, or instinct that stands out from the rest. It is how these creatures lend their assistance to humans who tame them appropriately termed as Pokémon Trainers. Trainers work together with their Pokémon to battle other Trainers. There are Trainers, aptly known as Pokémon Coordinators, who show off the beauty and grace of a Pokémon and its abilities. There are also Breeders who find the best qualities in Pokémon and bring them out and Researchers who discover new species or study Pokémon evolution. But these topics will be discussed for another time.

Yes, the range between Pokémon and humans is endless.

The story returns to a young, tomboyish girl who does what she loves the most, which is assisting other Trainers by helping raise their Pokémon in a Daycare. Her name is Angie and she lives in the quiet Solaceon Town. The Solaceon Town Daycare was basically a family business of sorts. At times, her mother and father would raise the majority of Trainers' Pokémon. Then there were times that Angie was entrusted with the task when they were unavailable.

Angie learned much from raising Pokémon when some Trainers could not. She learned firsthand on how they behaved, how much power they have, what needs they required, and so on. One of her most recent cases involved raising a pair of Diglett. However, when she discovered from the Diglett's unusual behavior from a certain time of year, she unintentionally discovered and witnessed their roughest mating ritual of the year. This ritual alone was supposedly tied in with nature, but its speculated relation with nature was merely considered legend; if the Diglett mating ritual was successful in certain parts of the world, then spring would come early. If some Diglett pairs were fruitless, then six more weeks of winter would follow in their areas.

What did Angie learn from stumbling upon the Mole Pokémon's hidden spot?

Well, aside from never again to intrude on very intimate moments, she learned that there are more wonders left for her to experience if she were to become an actual Trainer and travel the world. That way, not only would her interactions with Pokémon become timeless, but who know? She might encounter _him_ again along the way.

As Angie thought about this possibility during this seemingly normal day, her parents returned home with her newest assignment. Each parent held onto an enlarged Poké Ball. Angie and her Shinx had finished sweeping up around the house.

"Looks like they're back, Shinx," Angie said to her eager partner. She and Shinx went to the front of the house and caught up with her parents.

"Ah, Angie, I see everything's been cleaned up here," Angie's father said with a quick scan of the Daycare. He glanced at his wife, who gave him a signaling nod. They simultaneously handed their daughter their two Poké Balls. "Here you go."

"Uh, what… is this?"

"Your next Pokémon assignment, of course," Angie's mother replied, tilting her beaming head to the side. "You've done such a great job over the past months, Angie. As your parents, we couldn't help but feel proud that you handled your past assignments independently like a real Pokémon Trainer!"

"Think of this way, dear," Angie's father said to his wife. "If she handled all of the previous Pokémon, including the Diglett pair, with this much ease, then she'd have an easier time with a partner by her side."

"What are you talking about?" Angie queried. "I have Shinx to help me with this stuff."

"Shinx Shinx!" Shinx agreed.

"I don't think your father was talking about Shinx, honey," Angie's mother said, attempting to stifle her giggling. Angie did not understand the inside joke between her parents, which only made her more furious at their teasing of their young daughter.

"This isn't funny anymore! Just because you know things that I don't is _really_ getting old!" Angie shouted, stomping her foot.

"Ah, but Angie, you _do_ know it," Angie's father said. "You simply refuse to bring it back out in the open because of your fear of judgment."

"Huh?"

"Your father's right, Angie," Angie's mother concurred sincerely. She placed her hands over her daughter's shoulders and looked into her perplexed eyes. "Ever since Diglett Day, you've been a bit restless over the topic of boys. Your 'tantrums' were really hard to ignore, honey. That's why we gave you a diary to vent your feelings out."

"Tantrums, wha—?" Angie froze mid-word. She finally understood what the joke was between her parents. She started to wish that she should not have learned of her parents' joke. She was way past mad. She was _most_ frustrated.

"Uh, dear?"

"Why do you guys have to always bring _him_ up like this to me?!" she fumed. Shinx stepped back, scared of its own Trainer now more than ever. "Do you _love_ messing with your own daughter?!"

"It's not just that, Angie," Angie's father replied, attempting to calm her down. "Ash is pretty much the only boy you openly display affection for, whether people are around and want to hear it… or not."

"What?! How many times do I have to tell you that you _can't_ decide on these things?!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Ash sneezed, quickly brushing it off with a flick under his nose. "Ugh…"

"Ash, are you feeling okay?" Dawn asked, touching his face to feel his temperature. Ash gingerly removed her hand from his forehead, somewhat annoyed by the sudden gesture. He still respected the fact that Dawn meant well for his own well-being.

"I'm fine. You know, I haven't sneezed like that since our journey to Snowpoint City."

"We're going to Sunyshore City for your last Gym Battle. You can't get sick now!"

"Somehow I doubt Ash's sneeze is medical-related," Brock suggested. "Why are we even talking about sneezes anyway?"

"Brock's right, about the last part at least," Ash said, glancing at Pikachu.

"Plus, how would you know that Ash's not getting sick, Brock?" Dawn queried. Brock did not face her, instead focused on the path ahead. The answer, to a wise figure like him, was as plain as the day itself.

… _Just a hunch_, Brock thought, _as history seems to be repeating itself on us once again._

* * *

"Those parents of mine think they can make fun of me like this…," Angie mumbled irately, scraping the footpath in front of the house rather hard with the broom. A miniature dust storm was brewed up by her vicious movements of the old broom. Shinx was somewhat scared, keeping a fair distance between itself and its furious Trainer until she cooled down. The Flash Pokémon could not even make out what incoherent speeches Angie made despite its acute hearing.

"Shinx Shinx-Shinx," Shinx sighed.

Angie approached it, having finished with her last menial task around the house. Shinx stood alert, watching Angie drop the wooden broom at her feet. It saw her take out the two Poké Balls her parents entrusted her with not too long ago. It cocked its head to the side in curiosity, seeing the Poké Balls enlarged and ready to release the Pokémon for fresh air.

"Well, Shinx, let's see what's in these babies," Angie said in an eager tone. She lowered her arms, preparing to throw the two Poké Balls high. "Time to come out, guys!"

With an expert toss, Angie flung the two Poké Balls high in the air. They opened up and concurrently released bright flashes of formless white energy. The now emptied Poké Balls returned in Angie's hands as the supposed Pokémon came down to earth and started to take form. Angie and Shinx looked on in wonder. What kind of Pokémon would they be taking care of today?

The shiftless white energy had finally stabilized for both mysterious beings. They both took on small, spherical shapes. They were identified quite easily with their irritable, angry eyes and surprisingly similarities to Poké Balls.

"Voltorb," they hummed monotonously. Angie and Shinx exchanged scared expressions and gingerly stepped away from their new Pokémon.

"We have to take care of a _pair of Voltorb_?!" Angie whispered through her teeth. Shinx responded with a series of frigid shivers and chattering teeth. "Voltorb are most infamous for their _volatile attitudes AND unpredictable explosions_!"

"Shinx-Shinx Shinx," Shinx whispered back. Whatever the Flash Pokémon had advised its Trainer, it seemed to have calmed Angie down considerably.

"Whew… I'm no Pokémon whisperer, but strangely I understood what you were going for," Angie said, kneeling by her Electric-type friend. "We're not going to let some angry Voltorb run us over, are we?"

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx exclaimed, shaking its head.

"That's right! We're not going to let some agitated Poké Balls with attitude scare us away!"

"Volt-orb…"

"…"

"… Eh?"

A feeling of dread and cold fear traveled down Angie's and Shinx's spines. Out of nowhere, the two Voltorb had appeared next to Shinx without notice. Voltorb were fast Pokémon, but not even Shinx suspected them to sneak up on them like that. Their crossed eyes, bitter and angry, somehow grew in intensity. Angie noticed that Shinx was trembling in its spot, unable to do anything while the intimidating Ball Pokémon surrounded it.

"… Sh-in-in-x-x-x…," Shinx slowly cried in help.

_Oh, dear…_ Angie thought, quickly surveying her surroundings. The Voltorb's impatience was dropping dangerously into the red. _W-Wait! Recall them into their Poké Balls before they do any damage. That's the way, Angie!_

"Volt-ooooorb…!" the Voltorb growled. Something must have irritated them. Otherwise, they would not be prone to explode in the next minute or so. Or would they do so anyway…

"Aah! Aah! I got them!" Angie exclaimed, raising the two Poké Balls high in the air. She suddenly gasped and closed her mouth, realizing her own expression must have finally ticked them off. The Ball Pokémon began to glow with electrical energy, which the light began taking over their physical features.

"Voooool…!"

"Run, Shinx! #%$&-ing _run!_"

"Shiiiiinx!"

"… —TOOOOORB!"

_BOOM!_

* * *

"Hmm?" Ash grunted, momentarily looking at the sky behind him. A flock of Starly and Staravia led by a bold Staraptor flew overhead heading west, beyond Mt. Coronet. There was nothing else out there aside from those grand mountains and scenery, at least from what the human eye could normally see.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Dawn queried, her question repeated by Piplup.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen to a friend?" Ash replied tentatively.

"What makes you say that?"

A large pink-gloved hand swooped in and snatched Pikachu from Ash's shoulder, quick enough before anyone could react to the theft. The robotic arm retracted back into the hands of the troublesome, cackling three.

"Listen! Are those surprised twerps I hear?"

"They're fooled enough, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Boo-gah BOO!"

Their motto surprisingly ended rather short. Meowth clapped slowly to his own amusement. The environment had started to calm down a bit or so, but there was still the fact that Pikachu was abducted yet again in a forward, blunt scheme. It apparently did not require much thinking to steal the Mouse Pokémon from Ash instead of using another complicated machine with a fatal flaw.

"And we'll end it right here for now, kiddies," Jessie said, dusting her hands.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends shouted.

"Why, who else could it be?" James taunted, waving the captured Pikachu in their robotic claw. "We're ending things shortly so by the time the story comes to an end, we'd have gotten away and leave the twerps with nothing."

"And wit' Pikachu on tow, da Boss is finally gonna give us da respect we desoive!" Meowth cried triumphantly.

"You should have listened to your sixth sense about 'something bad happening to your friend,' twerp," Jessie said, cackling. Ash and his friends stood their ground, their sights fixed on Team Rocket.

_That's really strange_, Ash thought. _My 'sixth sense' wasn't talking about Pikachu at all. Weird… _

* * *

A steaming crater was last seen where they had self-destructed. The circumference of the crater was large, given the combined explosion of the two angry Voltorb. Anything and everything that was caught nearby was basically vaporized close to complete obliteration. Angie and her Shinx managed to escape the blast radius at the last second, hiding behind bushes while observing more of the behavior of the Voltorb. They were quite shaken from the experience, but they survived. That was all that mattered to them.

"Shinx, I just don't understand how we set them off," Angie whispered, keeping an eye on the Voltorb as they rolled away to the back of the house. "That was _really_ unexpected… okay, maybe somewhat expected. "

"Shinx…," Shinx agreed sadly.

"They can't be _this_ hot-tempered! Can they?"

"Shi-inx."

"Come on! We have to investigate this thing ourselves," Angie urged, coming out of hiding. Shinx followed her after the Voltorb to the spacious backyard. "You know what's really funny though, Shinx?"

"Sh-inx," Shinx mumbled, shrugging.

"Those Voltorb have a worse temperament than Ash does! I'd actually have to try to get _him_ angry, but those Voltorb just blew up in our faces for no reason."

"Shinx…"

* * *

"Stop! Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. He, Dawn, and Brock chased after the troublesome trio on foot. For some reason unknown to them, Team Rocket forgot to pick up their Meowth hot-air balloon from the repair shop. Hence, this was the reason why they fled on foot.

"Nya-nya!" Team Rocket taunted, fleeing downhill. A long, winding slope can be viewed from the top. Ash and his friends neared the edge of the top.

"They're going to get away!" Dawn cried.

"Not for lo—," Ash paused as another sneezing was building up. "Oong… ah-ah-AH-choo!" The sudden quaver caused by his sneeze caused him to lose balance and tripped forward. "Oh, no!" Ash was inadvertently rolling down the hill before he knew it while Dawn, Piplup, and Brock watched in apprehensive horror from the top of the large hill.

"Ooh, he's going to be _so_ sore in the morning," Dawn shuddered, involuntarily tightening her arms around Piplup's torso much to the Penguin Pokémon's discomfort. "Sorry about that, Piplup. But why was Ash sneezing at the worst of times?"

"Hmm, if you ask me," Brock began, watching Ash catch up and crash into Team Rocket along the roll, "it must be a blessing from someone who really cares about Ash."

"Huh?!"

"Pip-lup?!"

* * *

"There they are!" Angie shouted, discovering the two lone Voltorb in the middle of the field. Shinx ran ahead to confront them. "That a boy, Shinx!"

"Angie, wait!" a gruff voice warned. Angie turned around and found her parents running towards her in a hurry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angie asked.

"Angie, dear, there's something you need to know about the Voltorb," Angie's mother said in between breaths. Whenever there was something Angie missed out on, she became infuriated. Fortunately for her parents, her fury was nowhere near to the unnatural eruptions from the Voltorb.

"Why do you guys tease me like this?!" Angie screamed, nearly coming to tears due to her own explosion of overwhelming emotions. "T-There should be laws against doing this to minors!"

"Angie, we're serious about this matter," her father interrupted. Angie knew when her father was serious, which was pretty much all the time. After all, the only time he showed a sense of humor was when it involved her blossoming into a fine young woman. Among this included her supposed _unrequited love_ and _future husband_. "Young lady, do you even know what today is?"

"Uh, Saturday?"

"Honey, no one really knows what to call it because it affects more Pokémon, not just the Voltorb here," Angie's mother said to her husband.

"Fine then," he sighed. "Angie, I've learned that this day can be potentially destructive if you happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What… do you mean?" Angie queried innocently.

"You see, most inorganic Electric-type Pokémon like Voltorb build up an excess of electricity," he explained, "so much so that they are unable to unleash it properly."

"I know that. Shinx had that problem not too long ago, so we went to the Pokémon Center to drain its extra electricity so it wouldn't be in any more pain."

"She's understands the main point, dear," Angie's mother concurred.

"Let me explain further than just what's on the surface," Angie's father said. "This day, for some reason, affects only inorganic Electric-types. It's kind of like a built-in frequency, a program of sorts, which sets up their volatility. So at the slightest stimuli, angry or not, these Pokémon unleash their stored power. For some reason, though, they enjoy exploding. It's most likely because that the explosions are not treated as self-defense, but more of an instinct so to say. It's kind of like expressing freedom or joy or something, much like your inability of denying your inner feelings for Ash. I believe it's something we humans delicately termed as 'explosion liberation.'"

"'Explosion liberation,' huh?" Angie repeated, her eyes widening. "That's dangerous… Shinx!"

"Don't worry about Shinx getting infected with it, Angie. It only spreads to inorganic Pokémon that have the ability to either self-destruct, learn Electric moves, or both."

"No! You don't understand! I sent Shinx to stop the Voltorb! We have to get it back!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Angie's father inquired impatiently. "We have to recall Shinx away from the Voltorb before it's caught in their explosions." Angie sprinted ahead of her parents; she briefly paused, waiting up for them to catch up.

"Come on!" Angie yelled. "We can't have Shinx blast off to who-knows-where!"

* * *

"Seviper, use…!"

"Jessie, what's wrong?" James asked, surprised on why she did not call out an attack as the twerps caught up.

"I… I sense a disturbance in the force," Jessie said, shifting her head in different directions as though she was on the lookout.

"Wat's wrong now?!" Meowth complained. "Makeup runnin' or somethin'?"

"Someone's about to steal our copyrighted 'blast off' in the next few minutes!" she growled, looking at the sky behind her. Her concern over lawsuits and litigation distracted Team Rocket long enough for Ash and friends to corner them and begin the fray.

"Monferno, I choose you!"

"Mamoswine, help us out!"

"Croagunk, let's go!"

These three strong Pokémon were sent out to show that the young Trainers were serious on reclaiming Pikachu. Monferno was in front of the group, ready to lead off the first attack. Mamoswine was next, apparently preparing for an earthshaking stampede. As for Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon simply crouched by the corner next to Mamoswine and stared at a recently charred flower.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!"

"Mamoswine, AncientPower!"

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!"

The three strong Pokémon bellowed loudly and unleashed their powerful attacks towards Team Rocket's robotic arm. The red-orange fire of Monferno's Flamethrower, the monochromatic sphere of Mamoswine's AncientPower, and the thin purple darts of Croagunk's Poison Sting combined completely annihilated the small machine, which freed Pikachu before the troublesome trio could even react to the first attack.

"Hey!" Jessie groaned.

"You know what they say about fighting fire with fire?!" James quipped.

"Ya twoips are gonna get boined badly!" Meowth growled, forming a crazed, toothy smirk.

"Then how's about we cool you down, Team Rocket!" Dawn retorted, ready to issue a command to Mamoswine. "Mamoswine, time to use Ice—!"

"Dawn, wait a second!" Brock interrupted. Croagunk had done the same by getting in front of Mamoswine. The Twin Tusk Pokémon grunted in confusion on why the ever odd Croagunk is preventing it from attacking Team Rocket. "Look over there."

From where Brock pointed, a wild Magneton was hovering into the middle of the battle. The Magnet Pokémon floated blissfully with its three individual eyes closed, unaware of the tensions pressuring upon the living beings around it. Team Rocket glared at the Magneton as though it had offended them some way.

"What's with the Magneton?" Jessie inquired.

"It must be having the time of its life," James suggested, shrugging.

"It better not owe anyding to us because of it," Meowth said, brandishing his sharpened claws. "Dat happy face of it is creepin' me out. Let's get rid of it!" Jessie and James apparently agree on the idea and together the trio charged in on the unaware Magneton with Seviper, Wobbuffet and Carnivine's assistance.

"Here we come, Magneton!" Team Rocket sang, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Magneton.

"Magnet?" Magneton buzzed, now noticing the troublesome trio running towards ahead. Perhaps they want to give it a big hug? That simpleminded thought caused Magneton to beam brightly, as well as unintentionally unleash its dangerously stored electricity. It had not discharged any electricity for a while now, so in reality the Magnet Pokémon was a floating, unpredictable time bomb of electricity. "Magneton! Mag-neeeeet…!"

"I was worried about this," Brock mumbled, concerned about Team Rocket's foolish decision to attack the sparking Magneton. "It must be that time of year again…"

"Brock, what's up?" Ash asked.

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Brock advised, recalling his Croagunk into his Poké Ball. "It's explosion liberation!" Both Ash and Dawn did not understand what was going on with Magneton, but taking Brock's apprehensive word for it they immediately recalled Monferno and Mamoswine.

"But what about Team Rocket?" Dawn indicated.

"We've got Pikachu back. That's all that matters now. Get down!"

"Huh?!"

"… —TOOOOON!"

Lifting their heads off the ground, Ash and the others witnessed the sudden electrical storm taking place several feet away in front of them. The flashing intensity and bright sparks of Magneton's great release shocked all members of Team Rocket beyond senseless. All the more, Magneton was completely unaware of the pain and electrocutions it bestowed upon Team Rocket. It was only a matter of time, however, that the electrical build-up in the area would reach its pinnacle level and the overload would result in a real devastating explosion.

_Boom!_

"Team Rocket's blasting off _again_!"

"Wob-bah!"

_Ding!_

The resulting smoke and haze from Magneton's explosion cleared away after a few seconds. Ash and his friends stood back up on their feet and discovered the detonator came out of the ordeal virtually unscathed. The Magnet Pokémon hummed a cheery, mechanical laugh and hovered off. The stray Magneton was apparently satisfied with its supposed quality time with Team Rocket.

"Guys…? I don't think that even Team Rocket deserved _that_ kind of farewell," Dawn commented, still awestruck from Magneton's shocking display.

"Brock, can you explain what was wrong with Magneton and what 'explosion liberation' is?" Ash asked.

"Later," Brock replied, looking around. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, Pikachu's back safe and sound."

"Pikapi," Pikachu answered to its name being called.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn called out. "Do you remember when Jessie said something about you 'having a sixth sense for a friend'? How did you foresee Pikachu's abduction?"

"Uh… I didn't," Ash said. "It was someone else, for some reason. I just don't know who."

"Speaking of memories, I have a hunch," Brock spoke up, getting his young friends' undivided attention. "I think I found a connection to all this."

"This should be interesting," Ash remarked, exchanging glances with Dawn.

"Now I see it… Ash's impeccable sneezes, his sixth sense, and the same direction he looks back at whenever something's up with him; I think they're all related." Ash and Dawn leaned in closer; his promising words left them even more curious about what his theory was like. "Our Ash here has a guardian angel!"

A silent moment had passed with the gentle wind pressing against their faces. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup stared with gaping mouths at their tall friend, unable to decipher on the ludicrous theory he came up with to justify their good luck and Ash's strange precognition. They all did not know how to react to Brock's speculation of a guardian angel.

"… I don't get it."

"It's elementary, my dear Ketchum," Brock began with a formal air. "Somewhere along the lines during our journey through Sinnoh, you must have saved a poor wretched soul from losing her life and now, she's watching over you and saving you through divine means. Whoever she is, Ash, I believe it's safe for me to say that she _lov_—."

"Croagunk!"

"Gaaah! What did I even do wr-wr-wrong n-now…?!"

"Croa-oa-oa-oa-oa…"

Before Brock could even his last statement, Croagunk had escaped out of his Poké Ball and stunned his Trainer with a weak Poison Jab and a snide chuckle. The expressions from the others remained the same, stunned and speechless. Croagunk was no stranger on attacking Brock when his delusions and ideas of romance went out of hand, more specifically when he flirted with older women. That was the game, after all, and Misty happened to be the first player. Yet they strangely knew that it was also Croagunk's second responsibility to prevent secrets from spreading around public ears until it was the right time. One would wonder how the Toxic Mouth Pokémon knew of such things.

"Croa… Croa… Croa…"

"You know, whether Brock was right about guardians or not, I'm thankful for whoever's been helping us out in secret," Ash said, looking at the sky.

"I second that emotion!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thanks, mystery girl!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Pip-Piplup!"

* * *

"Ah-ah-choo!" Angie sneezed rather daintily, sniffling afterwards. Shinx looked up at her and smiled.

"Bless you, sweetheart," Angie's mother said, caressing her daughter's hair.

"It was a good thing you remembered about the Voltorb's Poké Balls or else we'd have a Shinx on the barbie, Angie," Angie's father joked, receiving a light pound on his arm by his wife as retribution.

"Yeah, so aside from saving Shinx, we're just going to leave the Voltorb out there for the remainder of the day?" Angie asked.

"Right until their Trainer comes back to reclaim them."

"Man, what a _day_…," Angie groaned breathlessly. Noticing that the outcome of the day had drained his daughter, her father suddenly got another idea to liven Angie up a little.

"Say, Angie, about that sneeze you had a few minutes ago…"

"Honey, I don't think you should mess with her any more like this," his wife advised.

"It's a sign, Angie."

"What?" Angie inquired dully.

"It's time you had a partner of your own, and I'm not talking about Shinx. No! What you need is a _real man_. Do you have _his_ number on you?"

"Dad!"

"Honey!" Angie's mother exclaimed, starting to fall for the joke as well. "Do you think _he_ would have time to use a phone considering his busy schedule on becoming the greatest Pokémon Master?"

"Mama! Not you too! Ohh…!"

"Guess what, family. I hear that the Sinnoh League Conference is about to begin in the next three months. Once we finish rooting for Ash as he becomes the next Champion of Sinnoh, we'll have an arrangement."

"WHAT?!"

"Splendid, darling! I'm sure Ash would be willing to settle down with his soon-to-be beautiful bride-to-be in the Daycare."

"Will you guys _please_ stop holding _Ash_ over me like this?! _Please_! You know what? I might just become a legit Pokémon Trainer _just_ to get the heck out of here!"

"What? You don't think, as your father, that I can't afford a sense of humor at his own daughter's expense? In that case, I'll develop a better one while you and Ash get hitched along the way."

"AAH! End day!"

* * *

"Ah-ah-ah-AH-choo!"

"Bless you, Ash! _Again_!"

"Really, Dawn, it's beyond my control."

"Then let's hope that it's not enough to attract any more spark-happy Magnemite, Magneton, or any other mechanical Electric Pokémon."

"Pika-chu…"

"Pip-lup…"

"Croa-oa-oa-oa-oa…"

"Uhhhhh… what happened…?"

This expressive day had taken quite a toll on Ash and his friends. Other people had shared their exhaustion of electrical explosions and power failures around their vicinity. But such liberation did not stop there. Human emotions of happiness, anger, and laughter had also been freed from mortal binds in loads. Emotions were at a fever pitch, just because they _can_ be expressed.

However, with the heroes' impending entrance to Sunyshore City, they would have to take extra precaution as the final Gym Leader, Volkner, also happened to be a Master of Electric-types. Even with their emotions drained that did not mean artificial electricity was at a low level.

In retrospect, Sunyshore City would be the last place to be during the day of explosion liberation.

* * *

**Well, it's been fun making this short sequel for the Fourth of July. The first thing that came to mind on this topic was freedom and fireworks. So what better way to express freedom than shouting it out, in a way? The Voltorb was a good start, and I figured that using older elements from my previous story, such as the Eastern Asia sneeze myth, should aid in the humor. I think I might have overdone it, but hey, that's how it was in Angie's previous episode appearance.**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. I want to listen to your thoughts about this one-shot.**

**Ciao! **


End file.
